The Information Technology Core is intended to serve as a planning and communication infrastructure in support of the other cores and projects within the Network and projects within the Network, and is the main mechanisms for achieving the Network, and is the main mechanism for achieving the Network's regional impact. As such, it will interact heavily with the administrative and scientific cores, and the current and future research projects, since it is these components that will provide the content that the Information Technology Core will help disseminate. The Information Technology Core will also facilitate communication among the local institution that are participating in the grant. Finally, in this climate of rapidly evolving information technology, this core will continually assess the state of the art in information technology, and will make recommendations to the rest of the Network on changes in communication and information dissemination strategies as appropriate.